coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Donovan
Robert Darren "Rob" Donovan is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in July 2012. He is the younger brother of Carla Connor. Rob is a very streetwise guy and is also a villain. He was responsible for the murder of Tina McIntyre in the 2014 "Who Killed Tina?" Storyline, and was imprisoned later in the year after her murder. He returned on the 4 December 2015 but is remaining in prison. Rob will have lost a lot of his humanity while he has been in prison. Rob is played by Marc Baylis. Biography Backstory Robert Darren Donovan was born in about 1977. He was the younger brother of Carla Donovan. Their mum was Sharon Donovan. Whether Sharon was married at the time of him and Carla's birth is as yet unknown but it is likely she was. Sharon later married a man called George. Rob and Carla grew up on a council estate. Sharon was a drug dealer. Rob was sentenced for armed robbery in about 2002. 2012–2014 Rob Donovan arrived in Coronation Street in July 2012 to see his sister Carl Connor. Rob was soon appointed as a manger at Underworld. He was compared to former factory boss Mike Baldwin. Rob soon strated seeing Tracy Barlow and decided to help her open up a pawnbrokers shop. He even went along with Tracy's plan to use her daughter Amy Barlow's savings to fund the business. Rob and Tracy started doing illegal scams and one time this was witnessed by Tina McIntyre. In May 2014, Rob also found out that Tina was seeing Peter Barlow, Rob's brother in law, and Carla's husband. Rob had seen them meeting up a few times and had suspected. Peter was 26 years older than Tina. One time, Rob was going to tell Carla but as she was pregnant, she suffered pains and was taken to hospital. Rob decided not to tell her. Carla had a miscarriage. Late in May, Rob went to see Tina. He said she should end things with Peter, to save Carla pain. Tina threatened to expose his dodgy scams, and also to tell Carla. Rob chased Tina and she ran onto the balcony. During a scuffle, Rob accidentally pushed Tina and she feel 6 or 7 foot onto the cobbles below. Rob thought she was dead but a few minutes later she got up, in severe pain. She still threatened to expose Rob so he bludgeoned her to death with a metal pole. Rob then ran off into the night. He hid the pole in Ken Barlow's back yard shed. Rob later confessed to his sister Carla. She said he needs to own up. Rob says he wants to be a father. Carla say there will still be time, he will be 60 when he comes out, so can meet a younger woman and have children. Rob went on the run but was arrested in a warehouse in November 2014 and sent to prison. Rob was later given 25 years in prison, a life sentence. 2015– In December 2015 a bored Rob sent out visiting orders to residents, mostly ex-Tracy and Johnny Connor as part of a revenge plot. Rob said he will make them pay. Tracy visited him, and he said life is wasted here. Rob may be the thorn in the side of Nick and Carla. He asked Johnny Connor to come and visit him. He called him "Uncle" Johnny and told Johnny that his mother Sharon Donovan had told him she slept with Johnny 9 months before Carla was born. Background Information *Prior to Rob's arrival, Carla often mentioned a brother by the name of "Darren". Shortly after his debut in July 2012, producer Phil Collinson confirmed that Darren is Rob's middle name. This is backed up by the visiting order Rob sent to Tracy in December 2015 which said it was from Robert Donovan. *In June 2014 it was announced Rob was to leave the show and would depart later that year alongside Peter Barlow, leaving viewers to guess which one would be convicted for Tina's murder. Although Peter was wrongfully convicted, Rob was exposed as the true murderer and arrested in November of that year, with Peter being released and leaving shortly after. *In July 2015 it was announced Marc Baylis is reprising the role of Rob Donovan later in the year, although he will still remain in prison. The actor returned to filming in October that year, with his return scenes airing in December. *While some source say their mother was Sharon, this has never been confirmed. *In 2013 Ken Barlow compared Rob to Mike Baldwin, a long running arch-nemesis of his who had died in 2006. *In 2014, Rob got to hear of former Coronation Street resident Albert Tatlock when Tracy mentioned him. Memorable Information Appearances: 9 July 2012–5 November 2014, 4 December 2015–? Born: About 1977 Full Name: Robert Darren Donovan Siblings: Carla Connor Mother: Sharon Donovan (Unconfirmed first name so debateable) Spouse: None Children: None Gallery Rob before killing Tina.jpg|Rob before killing Tina Rob preparing to kill Tina.jpg|"You'll die gobby too!" Rob confesses to Carla.jpg|Rob confesses to Carla that he killed Tina Rob arrested.jpg|Rob is caught Rob and Tracy 2015.jpg|Rob reunites with Tracy in 2015. Rob and Johnny.png|Rob blackmails Johnny. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2012. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Pawnbrokers. Category:Births circa 1977 Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Murderers